User talk:Taboo6938
The label says it all The youtube list is just for youtube songs hence the name. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 16:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Just making sure. Don't want to delete them to find out I did something wrong. :) Taboo6938 16:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Just a note I'm slowly switch the youtube lists over to using the template on SeeU's youtube list. For now don't worry keep on with it, I'm doing orginal songs first anyway and coming back for cover songs. But when you see the page convert, you know its time to move onto the template use. So yeah... Stick with the current format. The reason for the swtich is that the template format means we can maintain the videos easier. When a song is removed from youtube, the template will show it, plus it helps find duplicates easier as it throws up an image. this is also room to put a foot note via the description section and link to the producer who wrote the song. :-) One-Winged Hawk 13:14, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem. When the time comes to it I'll make sure to go by the template. :) Taboo6938 13:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply If an alternative can be found its fine, but otherwise its best to remove the link. We can always find more song to replace them. Its somewhat expected that with the copyright on songs and all in play some will be removed. We have to give allowance for this all the time, its often safer to link to NND then YT, but the thing is most use YT and thus we have to often link there. It makes me qwish more P's put their work on YT. But thats another issue. One-Winged Hawk 16:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Notice Wiki:Elections 2012 - everyone is invitd to this, good luck everyone! One-Winged Hawk 12:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Songs featuring The creator of the template (Esperancia) said that the songs featuring page should only have 20-30 songs. I know hits are made everyday, but Miku has more than enough songs already in those pages. ^^" (unless it's a million's hit) Unknown.System 01:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Miku gets about 8,000+ songs a quarter year, ages ago before Esperancia did that template I said its best to keep them to a bare minium of 20 songs, but not to go above 40. It was to cap Miku's song list. If you want to add more Miku songs, its best to add them via actual page creation. Miku tends to dominate all over Vocaloids and before I came to the wikia this wikia was 80% CFM Vocaloids. :If you don't put some sort of restriction on certain Vocaloids, they just steal all the attention which makes it more difficult to balance out non-popular Vocaloids and lesser known ones, especially Miku. Ditto it also applies to Gackpoid and Megpoid, the two most popular non-CFM Vocaloids. :-/ One-Winged Hawk :But I still think it's necessary to put if it's a'' million's'' hit, so, to put it in the million's section... A million's hit happens around a few months or more, so it won't be too... 'full-looking' at least. Unknown.System 13:12, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Removing it would be a bit of a waste, as long as no one puts anymore songs in them, it's fine (unless as I said earlier, a million's hit). Honestly I'm more concerned about the songs featuring; not Miku's page, but the duets / collab page... I've seen Ava editing it :-/ I want to ask your opinion ('cause we're in the songs featuring topic :P). About the trios, there are lots of trio songs, not as much as individual though. Esperancia, the creator of the template said make one for each Vocaloids (she said she'll handle it, but I'm sure she's busy with the utaite wiki / Voca lyrics wiki). Let's do some math here. Each for every Vocaloid. So, let's see... In the duet page, since there'll be a section for each Vocaloid, so: Miku with Leon, Miku with Lola, Miku with Miriam, Miku with Meiko, Miku with Kaito, Miku with Ann, Miku with Rin/Len, Miku with Prima, Miku with Gakupo, Miku with Luka, Miku with Gumi, Miku with Sonika, Miku with Miki, Miku with Yuki, Miku with Kiyoteru, Miku with BIG-AL, Miku with Tonio, Miku with Lily, Miku with VY1, Miku with Gachapoid, Miku with Iroha, Miku with Piko, Miku with VY1, Miku with Mew, Miku with SeeU, Miku with Rion, Miku with Oliver, Miku with CUL, Miku with Yukari, Miku with Bruno, Miku with Clara, and Miku with IA. Let's do that with Rin next I'm not that crazy, it's midnight here, insomnia :C Too much work, waste of space, Rin and Len have too many duets together, so there's a special page. So duets are supposed to be in that page. But it's just... Not balanced, you know? :| Even if you take the most notable ones per Vocaloids, an example: Gumi and Luka duets > Big-Al and Ann's duets Not. Balanced. And it bothers me. ._______. Trios too. Miku with Leon and Lola, Miku with Leon and Mirian, Miku with Leon and Meiko, ....... I don't know what to do with the duets / collab page, is my question. Your opinion, please? :3 Unknown.System 16:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Part of me wanted to see the end of the songs lists months ago because they create these kind of problems, but when I tried to raise this notta lot seem to come of it. I'm beginning to think that this might be the only way forward. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 16:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to reply O_O Leave it as it is, got it. Unknown.System 08:23, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :First of all, Taboo I'm REALLLLLY sorry your page is the main discussion page :| I'm lazy to add topics. But seriously: Can't someone teach me how to make those background colours on Esperancia's template? Also, Esperancia and me have discuss a looooong time ago on using a template on Voca Lyrics Wiki to avoid my eyes being blind (sorry, but I just CAN'T see to many colours on 1 section. It's too.... rainbowish? I dunno. Refer to this and this) I wanna made the template but I'm stupid =.=. YumiNakamine Template Editing Hey there... I wanna give a little advice for you on your edits: *Use a 100x100 Image. (A Square Image). I love your contibutes, but they aren't in the right size. *There's a featuring thingy, use it. I know it's in the VY1 & VY2 section, but let's follow other sections, k? Hope you'lll be able to contribute more :D YumiNakamine :Woops, I was typing to another person that time *hides in the corner of the room* YumiNakamine ::You could remove this and just apologise. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 11:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yuzuki Yukari I ever ask something on Talk Yuzuki Yukari song. I want to continue that question now. If Yuzuki sing cover, who is singing the original? 22:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers I'm not sure. You might want to search the song on Nico Nico Douga. ^^' Taboo6938 23:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay... So you mean, you even didn't sure if this song cover or not? Okay... What about if the song never exist in NND and only in youtube? 00:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers It is actually a cover song. That I know for sure. I believe that the song is a Miku song originally. And if it was never on NND then it should still be on Youtube. Taboo6938 01:08, March 18, 2012 (UTC) note Once the Voclaoid is released, songs can start being added to Vocaloid pages, so long as their not demo songs its fine. Its just you can't always pull 3 good songs out of thin air though for at least a week after their release. One-Winged Hawk 08:14, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you tell me how to make a profile for a producer with no profile? Thanks :3 CherryChan98 16:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how you completely understand Kagerou Project, but I salute you and your wisdom! All hail to you! Scarlet Angel 11:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Haha thanks. I really don't know all that much about it besides who the characters are. ^^' Taboo6938 (talk) 10:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Taboo! I hope you had fun and ate lots of cake! :) -throws rainbow glitter and confetti- StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 01:27, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) Taboo6938 (talk) 11:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC) random Random I didn't know you subcribed to me on youtube just a couple of minutes ago, well i subbed back. :) Trainspud (talk) 05:03, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Trainspud Thanks! :D Taboo6938 (talk) 10:09, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Translated Videos Hello, I wrote a tutorial about Jp-En translating. I don't mean to blacklist any fellow translators, but please be cautious when adding their translated/subbed videos on YouTube lists. Damesukekun (talk) 14:56, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Care to add more? VY1 and Vy2] also gotthe tabbed examples treatment. Got any idea for songs for these two? Im slowly adding the tabs to every vocaloid with more then one package, but I need to clear the current ones first. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure, why not? I'll at least see what I can find. Taboo6938 (talk) 14:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Just did Lily and Gakupo's pages, fancy a crack at them too? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah sure. Although it might be difficult to find some good examples for V3 Lily. Already enountered that problem with VY2v3. -.- Taboo6938 (talk) 17:05, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know any VY2v3 songs, most of the songs I liked were with VY2 not VY2v3. Its one of those situations where we'll have to except some of the normal routines just to fill gaps for now I think. You seem to be the only one willing to do this, which is sad, but at least the hard work is done for now. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::The problem is that no one is really using VY2v3 so there's a small amount of songs to choose from. As a matter of fact I'm actually banking on someone finding better examples eventually as the ones I chose were are a bit of a quick fix. Anyways, I'm sure if some of the other editors noticed the change they'd add the songs. On the other hand there are probably some who don't know how to edit the template, but eventually someone'll figure it out and change them up. In the meantime I don't mind doing this, so like you said at least the work is done. ^_^ Taboo6938 (talk) 19:04, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::There are people using VY2v3; badly. ;-) One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:20, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::My point exactly, lol. :D Taboo6938 (talk) 19:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Discussion going on Notes;_Examples_sections Letting all the regulars know about this. The EOU are being open for discussion. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me? I'm planning on adding a song page for Avanna and I have no clue how to do the Background ( nor adding videos ( if there's any), yeah I'm still a noob here =/..) I'm just wondering if you or anyone else good on the lyric pages would help me finish the page... thank you =) E.o.M.01 (talk) 22:34, June 8, 2013 (UTC) No worries. We've all been noobs at some point. ;) Anyways, I'll see what I can do for the background. Taboo6938 (talk) 04:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC) About Pedobear-P sorry to bother you. Um someone on tumblr anon messaged me saying they made a producer page for me under "Pedobear-P" and thats fine but apperently there is something wrong with I don't now. But also apperently in the past some one also made a producer page for me before that when I was producing under the name "ujm_v-P". So I guess there are two pages for me or something. I don't really know why they made me pages to being with. I've only made 3 originals. But I don't know this popped up on my tumblr stuff and I though I just let you know, it doesn't make sense to me Sanpai (talk) 05:43, September 2, 2013 (UTC) It's not a bother at all. Presumably the page was made by a fan of you work trying to bring more attention to said works. Regardless it's really not that big a deal. Anyways, I'll take care of merging the info onto the original page. Taboo6938 (talk) 10:22, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: A quick note about song titles I was a bit conflicted on this one. I named the page "Tremor" because the original uplaod called the song "Tremor" and didn't use the kanji. I'll remember next time though You wrote not to change th Haku Yowane page and I don't see what's wrong with just adding a few more details. ---- Vocaloid Fan P.S. My favorite vocaloid is Haku even though she is fanmade.